


Soulmates

by average_fangirlxd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dark Magic, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sans (Undertale), Science Experiments, Soulmates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_fangirlxd/pseuds/average_fangirlxd
Summary: In Underfell, everyone struggles to survive under the king's cruel leadership,"kill or be killed" is actually a thing and MERCY doesn't exist in their world...It was NEVER an option.But then suddenly...when all hope is nearly lost...There seems to be a way to finally escape this vicious circle....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is finally here :DDD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^ 
> 
> Please forgive me, if there are any spelling mistakes x3 
> 
> And don't forget to stay detemined<333

* Underfell Universe *

Red was slowly opening his eyes and started to look around.  
His vision was still kind of blurry, so he moved around even more slowly, to also avoid falling from the chair he was sitting on.  
Everything was just spinning around him and he couldn't really remember everything he did, just a few things maybe.  
Groaning he carefully began to lift up his upper body.  
He felt so heavy and tired, like a sack of potatoes. A heavy sack of potatoes...  
It had been a long night for him, he hasn't slept at all.  
And Red could tell, by his surroundings, that he must have felt asleep in his workshop again.

His gaze turned back to the desk he was sitting at. Lots of notes and other things were laying on the table, everything was just a mess and the last mustard bottle was empty too.  
It couldn't get any worse right?  
But at least he remembered translating some documents before he felt asleep completely...

Red sighed when he looked at the files again.  
Why must everything be so complicated?  
He must be missing something...  
the codes don't make any sense!!  
Red was then looking at the machine, which was standing infront of him too.  
He turned his hand into a fist, his whole body was shivering.  
He already felt his anger and headache again but he needed answers, he just couldn't rest now, he tried so many times, so many codes....  
Red didn't know how long he could take it anymore.  
All this work just couldn't have been for nothing!!!  
Suddenly he wasn't able to hold himself back.  
His emotions took over completely...

"COMMON!!!  
TELL ME!!!!  
TELL ME WHAT I DO WRONG!!!!  
I searched everywhere, everyday, every minute!!!!"  
Red hit the table with his fist, again and again.  
His left eyesocket was glowing light red.  
"TELL ME WHY YOU JUST WON'T WORK!!!" Red stopped hitting the table and ignored the pain that was starting to fill his hand by now, several tears were running down his eyes.  
He knew that it could be impossible to fix the machine, but he still hasn't lost all the hope to fix it eventually, it worked once...  
The machine would be the only way to leave this cruel world, to finally be free from rules and torture.  
The world around him was slowly falling apart and everyone was struggling to survive.  
Monsters fight for each Exp they can get...  
Noone is save out there and you couldn't trust anyone, sometimes not even your own friends....  
These were hard times and Red was thankful that he wasn't already dead yet...  
Well...rather dead than tortured alive and with neverending pain that followed.

"SAAAAAANS!!!!! SAAAANS?!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!"  
Red's eyesockets flung wide open.  
Looks like Papyrus (Edge) came back from his daily routine. 

Red was carefully leaving his workshop, which was hidden behind their house, Papyrus didn't know about it.  
It was better that way...  
The only one who knew about the machine and the workshop, was Alphys, she helped him with a few things, but they couldn't make it too obvious, because if you keep something as a secret, then you break one of the main rules.  
NOTHING is kept as a secret in Underfell.  
Alphys and Red had worked together in the lab years ago, before she became the new royal scientist and Red left due to other responsibilities...

"SANS YOU WORTHLESS SLOB, COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GO-"  
Suddenly Red appeared right infront of him.  
"You called, boss?" Papyrus was staring at his brother with an annoying and warning expression.  
He sighed but started talking a few seconds later.  
"I have an important meeting with Undyne and the king, so I need you to be at the sentry station in Snowdin, ASAP!"  
"Okay, boss" Red added and tried to smile a bit.  
"And Sans...." Papyrus said in a very serious voice.  
"DON'T - FALL - ASLEEP!! I'm warning you, this is a very serious task, when a human comes down here, you have to be at your position.... UNDERSTOOD??!"  
"Y-yes, boss, understood, no sleeping", Red stuttered.  
"Good, then go! I will meet you later at the station!"  
Red nodded and teleported to his sentry station in Snowdin.

*......a few minutes later......*

Red watched some monsters and other sentries passings by.  
This day was just going to be like the other days, long, boring and stressful....  
At least he had one mustard bottle left.  
Hopefully this day would be over soon anyways.....

.....

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack.  
Red's gaze flung to the left, his eyes widened.  
"Oh look who we have here"  
Three wolves were now standing infront of him.  
"Great", Red thought, it was the canine gang again.  
He was already sick of them stopping by.  
Why can't they just leave him alone???!  
Red tried to ignore them.  
"Well Sansy, how are you doing today?" The grey wolf grinned and looked at him with his intense yellow eyes.  
"Get lost" Red said in an annoyed voice.  
The grey one started chuckling and looked at the others.  
"Guess he still doesn't like our company"  
The others were starting to chuckle too.  
"I won't say it again, GET LOST, or else..." Red warned them in a more serious voice.  
"Is that a threat?" The grey wolf asked, by not taking Red's words serious at all.  
"If you keep going, you will find out soon, I promise" Red added in a non agressive but sacastic tone.  
The grey one leaned himself closer to Red, while putting his hands on the tray infront of the sentry station.  
"I know what game you are playing SKELLY! Just because Papyrus is your brother, doesn't mean that you are safe out here. You are weak! Even if you might have strong magic abilities, you wouldn't win against us, you know the rules and so do we..."

Red ignored the wolf.

"Well I guess we are wasting our time here guys", the grey one said to the white and brown one.  
"Let's go somewhere else" he added.  
The three wolves started leaving into the opposite direction.  
"Oh, and Sans...", the grey wolf began again.  
"Never let your guard down" A large smirk appeared on the wolf's face and he disappeared with the others.  
Red sighed, but more in relief.

The three could get pretty dangerous.  
One time they threatened him when he was at his second sentry station in Snowdin, it was deeper in the forest though.  
And he wasn't feeling well on that day too, they must have noticed that.  
The wolves were smart.  
He was an easy target for them and free exp was always very useful to anyone.  
Red hasn't done anything and literally got ambushed by them on that day.  
He let his guard down for just a few minutes.  
A huge mistake....  
They could have killed him easily back then but they didn't, probably because they were scared of Papyrus.  
He is part of the royal guard, has lots of HP, very good magic abilities, he is super powerful and would have beaten them up in no time.  
Mercy isn't an option for him.

Papyrus did show up when his brother got ambushed, luckily, but the wolves already ran away when they saw him and let go of Red instantly.  
Since then Papyrus got even more protective. He wasn't a really emotional person, but he would do anything for his brother, even if it doesn't really look like it so often.  
Red knew that they had a strange but also strong brotherly relationship.

Furthermore the canine gang got a warning from Papyrus.  
Should they ever try to ambush his brother again, then he is going to take cruel measures.  
There were lots of enemies living under them.  
Papyrus wasn't really liking the idea of fighting against all of them, there were just to many and also to many different groups.  
New enemies were made each day....  
The people are suffering under the king's cruel rulership and that leads to mass protests and even murder in the worst cases....  
kill or be killed is a daily routine....

You had no choice,  
but to survive,  
to not show any weakness,  
beating up a few single enemies wouldn't do anything,  
there would only come more and more,  
until nothing is left but dust and chaos...  
Finally the strongest fight the strongest.....  
until the world was going to fall apart completely.....

He just had to get out of this hell called home....

.....

Red leaned himself back in his chair and tried to relax, waiting for his shift to end.  
Suddenly he noticed that his phonelight was glowing blue.  
Red picked it up.  
He got a new message.  
It was from Alphys.

"Hey Sans!  
You wouldn't believe it....  
but I found something!  
Come to my lab, asap...."

Red looked around so that noone else was looking.  
"I won't be away for to long", he mumbled to himself, thinking about what his brother said.  
He was sure that he would be there in time when Papyrus shows up eventually.  
Then Red teleported to Hotland.

*.....Hotland - Lab.....*

"C-common, where are you??!!" Alphys was looking through one of her files.  
"Where did I put you??" 

(*Literally  
not even a few seconds later ....*)

"Ah! There you are" Alphys grabbed the file and read through it, when in all of a sudden Red appeared right behind her.  
Alphys jumped in shock.

"OMG SANS!!! Y-you scared me"  
Red chuckled.  
"Sorry that I made you jump out of your skin, heh" Red was grinning.  
Alphys sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"So what do ya have, Al?" Red asked while watching Alphys carrying her things around.

Alphys started to explain....

"I - I was cleaning the lab yesterday a-and also needed some technical stuff, as well as other th-things for my next research project.  
S-so I was searching everywhere...  
Every locker...  
Every corner...  
Every room....

Until.....  
I found th-this by coincidence...."

Alphys was showing Red a folder.  
Half of the folder was covered in something that looked like black ink.  
"What is that?" Red asked confused and took a closer look at the folder.  
"At first I wasn't really s-sure about it either because I c-couldn't read all the files, but some files inside the folder include m-more information about the multiverse theory.  
I - I'm onto something big, I just need a few more infos about the other f-files though...  
And that's why I wanted you to c-come here.  
I think, since you are f-familiar with the language, you c-could translate the other files, th-they are probably pretty useful to us and the key to n-new knowledge like how to travel through time and space".  
Red took the folder from Alphys and stared at it for a few more seconds.  
Alphys was already heading quickly to one of her computers.  
"B-but I can show you what I already have found out d-during my research of the multiverse theory" Alphys stuttered.

Suddenly a big monitor appeared infront of them, it showed a big map that looked like the universe.  
"This", Alphys began.  
"This is o-our timeline. A small and tiny piece of a world, within a huge, empty and dark room".  
Red was still listening carefully, this was going to be interesting.  
"Now, if we include the multiverse theory, w-we are not only talking about our, but also about other timelines....  
Other worlds, that might be like ours, but also different. We might look kinda the same or we just behave differently and share some o-other interests and characteristics...  
You are still following me so far I guess, but now I'll come to a part th-that you might haven't known already..."  
Alphys made a little pause, by now she wasn't stuttering that much, looks like she was completly in her element.  
"Now...the question is...how was everything created then?  
You might ask why this is s-so important, I'll tell you why, because this will play the main part in our r-research plan and is also essential, concerning the codes you have for the machine, because it all c-comes together here..."  
Alphys made another pause and switched the monitor, Red was still following everything with his eyes. 

"Our world is basically just a copy of another timeline, that means that we are n-not the first ones, who live in this empty room between time and space...  
Out there exists a main timeline, the so called "Alpha - Timeline".  
This timeline is th-the creation of all the other timelines, like ours, it's the reason we exist, without it we wouldn't even exist, as well as the others".  
Red couldn't really believe what she said, it was so weird, but she was right...it all made sense, at least a little.  
"W-we nearly have all the codes, there are just a few ones missing and I guess they must be written in the files you have.  
So, it seems p-pretty easy, but I can tell you, that it's not....  
I did some more research and to start the machine, w-we would need a lot of power, to cut it short "determination".

Red was thinking deeply.  
"But all the determination reserves got lost during the experiments and disappeared with the final failed experiment that happened years ago"  
Red added and waited for Alphys to respond.  
"Exactly, Alphys said and turned her gaze back to the monitor.  
"Th-that's why we can't use the machine, at least not now"  
Red was still confused.  
"Not now?" He asked and stared at Alphys again.  
"The possibly energy we have left, wouldn't be strong enough to p-power the machine...but a smaller device would just do it"  
Alphys was typing something into the computer.  
"But what energy, Al , we don't have determination?!"  
Red came closer to Alphys. Suddenly she was holding something in her hand.  
"Put that thing on your chest" Alphys demanded.  
"Wha-" Red wanted to say something, but he decided not to question everything Alphys did. 

Meanwhile she started another computer.  
Red placed the thing on his chest.  
It now felt like as if electricity filled his whole body.  
In the next moment, the monitor was showing something different.  
"My soul?" Red asked.  
"Yeah, y-your soul, that's what's important for our next steps"  
Red watched how Alphys was giving other things into the computer.  
"You see that?" Alphys was pointing at the monitor and zoomed in his soul even more.  
"Those are r-red little particles, leftovers from a little bit of determination"  
Red's eyes flung wide open. Suddenly his whole body began to shiver.  
His memories were coming back...  
His eyesockets turned completely black.  
"Sans? Is everything okay?"  
Alphys looked worried, he never did that look often, only if he was thinking or scared...  
"Sans?!" Alphys came closer to him.  
"SANS!!!!!"

....

* short flashback *

"I just want you to hold still Sans, its hurting more if you try to struggle"

"P-please don't" 

"Hold still, it will be over soon"

"No, please!!!!" 

The syringe was coming closer, until it reached his soul.  
He screamed in pain, he was scared, so scared, it hurt.....  
The pain wasn't stopping...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! YOU ARE HURTING ME, PLEASE STOOOOP!!!"  
Tears were starting to fill his eyes, but he knew that he couldn't do anything....

*flashback end*

....

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!" Red yelled, his left eyesocket was glowing light red.  
"Hey, Sans! It's me, Alphys, noone is going to hurt you, you are safe, he isn't here anymore".  
Alphys tried to calm him down.  
Red stared at her, while still breathing heavily.  
"We know eachother for a longer time now Sans, I know what he did....  
You and also Papyrus got injected with a little bit of determination....  
Isn't that so?"  
Red was trying to catch his breath.  
He nodded, while his whole body was still shivering.  
"Don't worry, that lays in the past, he isn't here, he can't hurt you anymore"  
Alphys tried to smile a bit.

"Some of the determination is still inside your soul and if we got the codes, I can use some of it to activate a smaller device that can bring, for example one of us, to the Alphatimeline, but just for a few hours, the energy wouldn't really last any longer, we don't have that much determination and we need some of it to get back here too"  
Red nodded, his eyes turned back to normal, he was a bit calmer now.  
"And maybe when we got some information about the Alphatimeline, then we might get more codes and other useful stuff, we then might be able to fix the machine completely"  
Alphys added.

That was a good sign, after all what happened, Red just wanted to leave this world.  
He just needs to translate the codes now and then everything would work out perfectly.  
"Thank you, Al, you are a great friend, I'll get back to you soon, when I find the other codes" Red smiled now too.

"See you soon Sans!" Alphys added and then Red disappeared through one of his shortcuts, the folder hidden inside his jacket.

....

Red was back at his sentry station intime. His shift would be over soon and Papyrus hasn't noticed him gone for some minutes.  
That was good.  
Red leaned back for a few more minutes, when suddenly his brother came to check on him.

"SAAAANS!!!"  
Sans sat up when he heard the familiar sound of his brothers voice.  
Papyrus was now nearly standing infront of him.  
"Heya boss, what's up?" Red began and grinned at his brother.  
Papyrus seemed to search something to be mad at Red, but there wasn't anything.  
"Well, I guess you did what I told you and didn't sleep" Papyrus said, in a lower and calmer voice.  
He sighed.  
"Welp...there wasn't really much for me to do today, but I'm sure that soon there'll be more, a skeleTON more, hehe"  
"SAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!!" Papyrus shouted in anger, he hated it when Red was telling puns.  
"Heh, sorry boss" Red chuckled.  
Papyrus breathed in and out.  
"Never mind, let's get home" Papyrus added, already annoyed by Red.

.....

The day was nearly over, but Red was to excited to sleep, he was very tired by now again, but he had to translate everything, it was important, very important.  
Red was scanning the folder and read some more words, reading that language was pretty hard because some signs were not really clear or had another meaning.  
It was also written like a diary, and some other experiments were included too, everything with determination and so on.  
Red doesn't want to think about it, the past was terrible and cruel, he wanted to forget it, like he did before, the past was the past, now it's the present that mattered.

....

He felt his headache coming back again, it was a sign for him to stop, he already translated a lot, it would be enough if he translated the others tomorrow.  
If he keeps going, then he is going to fall asleep in his workshop again.  
Red saw that by now and it would get worse if Papyrus finds out that he is not around.  
So he decides to leave the workshop by foot, teleporting wasn't doing anything better, if he was tired, he would only land somewhere uncomfortable, or would get stuck in the wall again.

....

Red was leaving the workshop, it was past midnight now....  
Everything was quiet and dark...  
He looked around, but you couldn't see anything.  
Red was really, really tired by now, but he could have sworn that he saw yellow eyes watching him.  
Well, maybe his imagination was playing with him...

Red then carefully opened the frontdoor and got in.  
He was sneaking into his room and threw himself on his mattress.  
He hoped that he could sleep anyway, but it was difficult, he just couldn't stop thinking about the files.  
He needed answers....


	2. Sorrow and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This world doesn't need monsters like these....  
> If you don't show strength, then you don't deserve to be part of this society, you don't identify with the others....  
> so good luck to survive on your own....  
> you won't have anywhere to go, you are free exp and would get hunted down by anyone anytime....  
> you would have to live in fear, constantly....
> 
> Stuck in the middle of the vicious circle....
> 
> Forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait, I'm still very busy this month with my last exams, but I will continue when I can!! :3
> 
> The next chapters are also going to be longer, but I hope you enjoy, 
> 
> Stay Determined <3

The day had already begun, but Red was still sleeping in his room....   
Of course Papyrus noticed that.  
Red was late for his shift...  
AGAIN.

The last few weeks had been like this, Papyrus couldn't understand and couldn't really tell why.  
Red wasn't talking about that either....  
Papyrus was concerned, he hated to admit it, but he was his brother afterall.  
But showing concern in public meant that you were weak and Papyrus, as the head of the royal guard, couldn't let that be his reputation.

Papyrus was walking upstairs to Red's room, then he sighed and ripped open the door.  
"SAAAAANS!!!!!!"   
Red was sleeping deeply, but everytime, as soon as his boss calls, he is awake immediately.  
Red's eyes flung wide open.

"YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK, NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE ASAP, OR I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF!!" Papyrus yelled and walked back downstairs.  
Red was mumbling something to himself, slowly stood up from his mattress and grabbed his black jacket.   
Then he took out his smartphone to check what time it was.  
"WHAT???? 11 am??!!! ALREADY???"   
He never slept that long but this time he really overslept, he wanted to translate the rest of the codes Alphys gave him, but now he had to get to work before anything else, or Papyrus was going to yell at him.

Red was coming downstairs too and noticed the annoyed look on his brother's face right away.  
"Finally...I can't believe you slept that long..." Papyrus' voice sounded more calm, but there was still a very serious tone connected to it.  
"S-sorry boss", Sans added  
Papyrus sighed.  
"Just don't let it become some kind of habit, Undyne is not very amused if you're not at your post and she gets very angry...you don't want to loose your job, right?"  
"N-no boss" Red lowered his head a bit.   
"Good. Now go! I need to prepare my human prototype traps in peace".  
"Okay! See ya later Pa - I mean boss" Sans disappeared into one of his shortcuts to not make the situation any worse.

* a few seconds later *   
(sentry station, waterfall)

"Phewww, that was close" Red said in relief.  
He almost messed up by not calling his brother "boss".  
Since Red is one of the sentry guards and just like them under Papyrus' as well as Undyne's command, it was a duty to all sentry guards to show respect to their leaders, so calling them by their normal names was a sign of disrespect.   
Even as his brother, Red had to follow the rules.

Rules are rules. 

When they are together at home, there is also always a high chance of someone figuring out what their relationship really is about....  
It could cost Papyrus his job in the royal guard or worse...  
Maybe getting excluded from society....  
He would get classified as weak or emotional....  
This world doesn't need monsters like these....  
If you don't show strength, then you don't deserve to be part of this society, you don't identify with the others....  
so good luck to survive on your own....  
you won't have anywhere to go, you are free exp and would get hunted down by anyone anytime....  
you would have to live in fear, constantly....

Stuck in the middle of the vicious circle....

Forever....

Red knew the consequences, but his fear could belong to the past soon, if he and Alphys would find new a timeline, with the informations from the Alphatimeline, a timeline where everything was peaceful, where you don't have to struggle to survive....

Now he just needed to wait until break time, then he could quickly grab the codes and translate them, then bring them to Alphys....

* one short hour later *

Red was staring at the time on his phone.   
His first shift was over, now he had like 15 minutes to go translate, before break end.

Red was looking around if someone was watching him, then he teleported into his workshop.  
The folders and codes were laying all over the desk.  
Red was sitting down and put the already translated ones together. There wasn't much left, but he had to concentrate, some signs weren't very readable or had several meanings.

Red was keeping an eye on the time so that he wasn't missing the end of his break.   
Ten minutes left, he was going to make it! He hoped so...  
Red re-read the other files again and checked the codes, then he opened the folder with the weird black liquid on it.  
"Ughhhhh!!! What am I doing??...Maybe this is all wrong!..." Red said in an angrier voice and was staring at the signs written down.  
"This still doesn't make any sense..."   
Red read through them again and again....  
He had only five minutes left.  
"WHY CAN'T I HAVE JUST ONE GOOD DAY, ONE????!!" Red yelled and angrily pushed several files from the table.

It was a real chaos....

..........

Red calmed down for a few seconds and then started to breathe in and out and looked at the mess he did....  
Luckily he didn't threw of all folders....  
Red stood up from his chair and was grabbing the papers one after one and put them back on the desk.   
He sighed when he was about to pick up the last folder.  
"Wait -" Red looked closer at the folder, which was laying upside down from his point of view.   
He took the folder carefully and tried to read the codes again.   
He wasn't that wrong! These signs were just upside down!!!   
What a coincidence he threw it that way.

"Finally!!!!" Red was putting everything on the table and read through it.  
"I HAVE THE FULL CODE!!!! YESSSS!!! I FINALLY DID IT" Red was happier than ever.  
He could inform Alphys now and then they could start to work on it right away!  
Red was grabbing everything that was important concerning the research and put it on the table next to him.  
As soon as his shift was over, he was going to get to Alphys, he was already super excited about it!  
"SAAAAAANS??!!!!"   
Red was frozen in shock. Looks like he was to loud with his excitement.  
"Shit!" He cursed, and he knew that he had to get out of his workshop fast. Papyrus couldn't find out about this, not yet, he wouldn't understand....

Red was sprinting out of his workshop and tried to set up a normal looking face, then he pretended to be just outside when Papyrus opened the frontdoor.  
"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING??! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR STATION??!!! I TRY TO WORK HERE!!!" Papyrus was looking more than serious now.  
"Well yes, but since I had break I just wanted to - " Red had to think of a good excuse now, otherwise Papyrus wouldn't believe him.  
"I just wanted to - check my mailbox, because ya know, some time has already passed when I last checked, heh" Red was blushing a bit, but seems like Papyrus was busy with designing traps anyway.  
Papyrus rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself that sounded rather angry.

"Hmph, whatever, just don't mess anything up" Papyrus warned his brother.  
"AND DON'T STAND HERE, GET BACK TO WORK!!" With these words, Papyrus closed the frontdoor.  
"That was close" Red gasped.   
Well he had to get to his sentry station now or Papyrus is getting really mad, Red knows when his brother is super angry and this was just Level 1. He could be way worse...

.....

Back at his sentry station, Red leaned back and waited.   
Nothing much was happening anyway.   
Everything seemed to be normal.  
His brother still believed that a human would come down here but Red wasn't that sure about it anymore.   
It would take years or maybe noone would come down here. It would be better that way....  
The king had plans like breaking the barrier, but what then?   
Was he going to start a war against humans???  
That would only cost them their lives??   
It wouldn't change if they were down here or on the surface, the rulership would continue there too, maybe even worse than here, more cruel, with neverending chaos and destruction.

.......

Red's shift was nearly over now and he decided to message Alphys that he found all the codes.   
But there was one problem...  
"Argh!! Seriously?!" Red shouted angrily and put the phone back into his pockets.  
His batteries died so he couldn't write or message Alphys.  
It wasn't that bad but it was pretty annoying anyway. 

.....

Red decided to walk home, since his station in waterfall wasn't that far away from home, shortcuts took more magic than other things and if it wasn't necessary, he wouldn't use it.  
Red was walking through the deep snow and could see their house in distance.   
It was nearly dawn, so it would get dark soon.  
A few minutes later he stood infront of the house and took a look through the window.  
So Papyrus wasn't home, he probably went to try out his so called "prototype human traps".  
And so Red would have some time to visit Alphys, that was a good sign....

.....

Red was about to go to his workshop, to grab the rest of the codes, when he suddenly heard something that sounded like footsteps in the snow...  
Red carefully turned around. He had a bad feeling about this...

In the next moment three sentry guards stood right behind him.  
Red tried to act normal.  
"Oh hey guys, you look kinda lost, heh"   
The sentry guards stared at Red with a very serious expression.  
"We got orders from the king" One of them answered.  
Red swallowed.  
"You violated the law, King Asgore wants to see you"   
Red started to panick, his eyes flung wide open.  
"Wha??? WHAT DID I DO???"   
They couldn't possibly know something about the machine or what he was doing recently, that was impossible!!  
"Search it!" One of the guards said and two immediately started to go into the direction of Red's workshop.  
"WAIT!!!!!!" Red yelled out of fear, when in the next moment the other sentry guard turned his soul green.  
Red gasped in shock, he couldn't move anymore.   
"Sans, you broke one of the main rules and violated the law, you will come with us"  
"N-NO PLEASE DONT!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!!!!"   
Red still couldn't believe how this happended, someone must have watched him and then must have   
informated someone.  
"NO!!" A few seconds later the rest of the sentry guards broke into the workshop and took everything they could find.  
Red couldn't do anything, he could only watch.   
He knew that it could be his last day today, the king was merciless....

Was this how he was going to die?

Red was never that afraid before....


	3. Through Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Th-this is the passage to the other timeline, when you pass through, it kinda works like a shortcut, you'll get teleported to a random location in the other timeline, the portal will stay there as long as it is opened, you have 8 hours max to complete your mission, and don't use your magic, at least only when you have to, it costs energy to travel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! :D 
> 
> (The next chapter will be more exciting ^^ )
> 
> Stay determined <333

He was scared,  
really scared...  
He couldn't do anything...  
He would die today,  
He would be dust in just a few minutes...  
He broke one of the main rules...

Rules which are unforgivable to be broken....

.....

Red didn't even try to struggle against the sentries, it would've only caused him more pain...  
Besides...it was already filling his whole body...  
Even if he was able to get away through a shortcut, they would only track him down and would hunt him all over the Underground...  
And the consequences...  
would be even worse...  
Red couldn't imagen this situation getting worse, if only his brother was here, so that he could say goodbye to him, he wouldn't make it, he knew it.

.....

The sentries dragged him through a large corridor, a very long and dark corridor...  
Red could tell that they must be near the throne room now.  
His soul felt like as if it was going to break apart...  
He was already accepting his fate...

Suddenly the sentries stopped, Red's eyesockets flung wide open. A tall shadow was looping over them.  
It was the king himself.  
"I'm glad you made it" The king's dark voice echoed through the whole room.  
"You can leave us alone now" 

The sentries nodded and pushed Red towards the kings feet, then they left without saying a single word.  
Red was shivering, it was even more frightful to be alone with the king, knowing what would happen to you eventually...

"It really is a pity...  
I thought you knew the rules Sans...  
I never thought I would do this but - ..."  
Asgore began and sighed, his red eyes were focused on Red.  
"I don't think that I have a choice..."  
Asgore was lowering his head and summoned his red trident.  
Red gasped in shock.  
"King Asgore - I -"  
But Asgore already turned his soul green.  
Red wasn't able to breathe or move.  
"P-PLEASE! I-I can explai-"

In the next moment Asgore turned his soul blue and lifted him up, holding him in the air.  
"PLEASE!!"  
But the king ignored him. He focused his trident and held it in Red's direction.

Red's eyes widened when he saw the trident glowing in distance.  
He started to breathe heavily and tried to fight against the grib of his soul, but he couldn't....

He began to slowly loose consciousness...

.....

In all of a sudden Red heard a voice echoing through the outside from the room.  
Could it really be?  
Or was this just an illusion of what you hear before death? 

In the next moment the door got ripped open and someone, chased by some royal guards, entered the throne room.  
The guards were trying to stop the intruder from entering, but they weren't successful.  
Asgore's gaze turned away from Red.  
His red eyes flung wide open.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!!!  
PLEASE, I BEG YOU, HAVE MERCY"  
Red was to weak to turn around, but the voice...it was familiar to him...  
He knew the voice!!

"Papyrus" Red whimpered in a very low tone.

"PAPYRUS", Asgore hissed.  
"What allows you to intervene?!"  
The guards stopped when Papyrus went down on his knees, to bow to the king.  
"My king, you have my undying fidelity...  
but please...  
Don't hurt my brother..."

Asgore let go of Red.  
Red landed on the ground, he started coughing and shivering, his soul still hurted, but he could be lucky that Asgore hasn't killed him...yet, thanks to his brother.  
But how did he find him?  
How did he get here??

.....

Asgore came closer to Papyrus.  
Papyrus wasn't moving an inch.  
He wasn't afraid.  
More of what Asgore could do to his brother though.

"My king, I know that, what my brother must have done  
is unforgivable...  
but killing him wouldn't do you, us,  
anything good..."

Asgore didn't really look convinced, he gave Papyrus a very serious look and moved even closer, suddenly he turned his soul green.  
Papyrus gasped in shock.  
"But how do I know that you aren't aware of Sans' doings too?!  
You could both be TRAITORS!"  
Asgore tightened his grip on Papyrus' soul. 

Red couldn't let Asgore hurt Papyrus, it was his fault afterall, Papyrus didn't know anything.  
"N-NO!!" Red gasped, still laying on the ground.  
Asgore turned his gaze back to Red.  
"M-my brother has nothing to do w-with this, it is my fault, everything, h-he didn't know...about anything" Red stuttered in pain.  
"I-I will tell you everything - e-everything I know...but please...don't hurt him for something he hasn't done"  
Red's voice was soft, but still weak.

Asgore seemed to have listened to Red and let go of his brother's soul. Papyrus was holding his hand against his chest and started to normally breathe in and out.

Asgore was turning his back to Papyrus, crossed his arms and stared at Red.  
"So...tell me...and it better be important!"  
Red was slowly standing up, he was still shaking, but he tried to ignore his pain.  
"Th-the machine isn't just a machine...it can bring someone, for example from this timeline, to another one, w-with the help of determination"  
Asgore said nothing at first, he couldn't really follow what Red said.  
"It might don't look like it but - with the right resources I c-could get this to work"  
Asgore still didn't look convinced, but he seemed to be interested.

The king was turning his gaze away from Red and to one of his guards.  
"Bring me the royal scientist, she might know what to do..."  
Then Asgore turned his gaze back to Red.  
"If it is really true...what you say...then I will forgive you...but if it doesn't...well...then I guess you know what happens." Asgore said in a more threatening tone.  
Red nodded.  
Papyrus still looked confused in some way, but kinda relieved.

.....

A few minutes later Alphys arrived with some of the royal guard, she looked pretty scared and she probably knew what must have happened.  
At least noone knew that she had worked with Red a longer time ago already.  
"Bring everything that you found in the workshop in here!" Asgore demanded the guards.  
One after one brought the blueprints and notes into the room, enough to keep on researching.  
"You will work with Dr Alphys, and you are not allowed to leave, until this is finished, UNDERSTOOD!!"  
"Y-yes, king Asgore" Red added.  
"Good! And don't dare to fool me! You won't be that lucky next time..."  
With these words he left the room, Papyrus had to leave too, he gave his brother a sad, but more disappointed look...  
afterall he has also kept a secret from him...and as brothers...  
you weren't supposed to have secrets...only if you wouldn't trust your own brother.  
Red trusted him, he loved his brother...but this was one thing he just couldn't tell him...  
He didn't want him to get in trouble, he didn't want to hurt him...  
like the past hurted him...

The door to the room got closed, there were still some guards who were controlling the room from the outside though.  
Alphys sighed and turned her gaze to Red.  
"S-Sans, is everything okay?"  
Red looked at Alphys, he saw the concern in her eyes.  
"Well I'm not dead yet...which I would have been when Papyrus wouldn't have known that I was here..." Red said, lowering his head.  
"We'll get through this, I promise" Alphys added and tried to smile a bit.  
"But first let me heal you so that we can start, we shouldn't let Asgore wait for to long, or we both would be dust soon..."  
Red nodded.

..... * a few hours later * .....

Red and Alphys were now working for a couple of hours. Red gave her the last codes he translates and Alphys was trying to give the numbers into the device, that was replacing the machine for now.  
"So you say that this W.D Gaster had even more experiments, even darker ones? And it's all written in this wingdings stuff..."  
Red nodded.  
"I can't really remember all things that happened back then...but he was doing anything, that also Asgore told him to, the king doesn't remember him either....every memory was deleted, no one remembers him...but why...why is it me who still has all those flashbacks?? I don't want to remember, I just want to forget, I don't even know why I can read this language, I whish I couldn't remember anything...."  
Tears were starting to fill his eyes, Red continued to speak though, even if it was hard for him.  
"He researched determination and tried to inject monsters with it, to also trick the barrier, even by knowing that monsters couldn't carry that much determination....  
he was more than a monster....  
and on one day he even tried his own experiments...  
bad experiments...  
dark experiments...  
unforgivable experiments...

This machine could be a sign...  
I guess Gaster tried the same we want to do...  
he wasn't strong enough though...  
he needed more codes, so that the machine works perfectly, more knowledge..."  
Red stopped for a few seconds.  
"Do you mean that he also searched for the Alphatimeline? To get the informations he needed??" Alphys asked.  
Red nodded.  
"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking...  
He searched the codes, he must have known that something like the multiverse existed in one place...  
and that everything must have had a beginning, like you said..."

Alphys began to understand.

"So he searched through our codes and noticed that we aren't alone out here..."  
"Yes, something like this...  
and...  
he also knew that the other timeline must have had the information he needed to get to the surface...  
or to break the barrier...  
the Alphatimeline, a key to everything..."

Alphys was thinking.

"Ughhhh!! I knew it, I shouldn't have tried to fix it! Now even Asgore knows what it does...  
Gaster was a madman and if the king gets control...and if we get to the Alphatimeline, then there are probably even more codes to others...  
Asgore would conquer all of them...just to get what he wants...  
I just wanted to get away from here, I didn't want a whole universe to fall into this cruel society...  
I just want to be happy again..."  
"I understand" Alphys added.

"We need help"  
Alphys was staring at Red.  
"We need help from my original version, he might know more, I don't remember everything, so he might know what I'm not aware of anymore.  
His Gaster was probably different too, this could help us even more..."

Alphys was typing something into her computer.  
"Yeah, another Sans could really be useful" 

Suddenly they heard a darker voice from the other side.  
The door was open...

"Another Sans, hmm?" 

Alphys and Red jumped a few steps backwards.  
Asgore was standing right infront of them.  
That wasn't good...  
Papyrus came into the room with a few other guards too.

"Is there anything else I need to know?!" Asgore asked in a very serious voice.

Red didn't know how to get out of this situation.  
"Y-yeah, another Sans", Alphys stuttered.  
Red looked at her, but she hadn't got a choice...  
"A-according to the multiverse theory there are other versions of ourselves too, originals even, so if you want to look what you are searching for S-Sir, then it would be useful to question one of those other versions"  
Red wanted to say something to Alphys, but he couldn't, not when Asgore was there.  
She wasn't realizing that she would bring everyone in danger, Asgore knows to much and he won't make any exceptions, he gets what he wants, no matter what...

"How long does it still take to fix it?"  
"N-not to long Sir, though I have created a smaller device to bring someone t-to the other timeline, we would need more for the machine, so this device w-would allow us to bring some of us for a few hours to the other timeline, if we get the info we n-need, we can use the machine and get on with the p-process"

Asgore was getting even more interested.  
"So should it be....and you two will bring me what I need"  
Asgore looked at Red and Papyrus.  
"You two go to the timeline and get that other Sans"  
Asgore added.  
Papyrus wasn't liking this idea, but orders were orders...  
Red was panicking inside, he didn't want to think about what Asgore would do with another version of him...  
he didn't want this to happen...  
but now...he couldn't get out of it, or he would be dust. 

"Okay I'll come back in just a few minutes, do what you have to do, but hurry"  
With these words Asgore and the others left the room again.  
Red immediately turned his gaze to Alphys.

"ALPHYS???! WHAT WAS THAT?!!! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ASGORE ABOUT MY OTHER VERSION, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO JUST ASK HIM, NOT BRING HIM HERE, TO GET THE INFORMATION WE NEED!!  
Now Asgore will do whatever he wants with him and we don't have a choice BECAUSE WE WILL BE DUST THEN!!!"  
Red yelled, he wasn't really angry, but he was afraid and worried, they wouldn't take any advantage out of it.  
"Sans I - I'm sorry, I don't wanted Asgore to know, it j-just came out of my mouth, I - I don't know what happened" Alphys sobbed, a tear was running down her eyes.  
Red sighed and lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry Al, I don't wanted to yell at you but it's all my fault and now I'm even pulling some other version of me in it, just because of that stupid machine!!!!  
I whish I wouldn't have known about any of this...  
but it is to late, we can't do anything now...

Silence was filling the room, the steps outside got louder.  
"I guess we should hurry, the king isn't going to be patient for too long"  
Red nodded.

.....

A few minutes later Alphys prepared the last steps.  
Asgore and some other guards, as well as Papyrus came into the room.  
Red was still worried and anxious.  
"So...I hope you are finished now" Asgore began and came into Alphys' direction.  
"Y-yes Sir, everything is prepared so far...  
Sans, would you please come over?" Alphys asked  
Red was on his way to Alphys and she then took out a small syringe.  
"I'll take a bit of your soul energy so that it powers the device"  
Red nodded and let Alphys do her thing. It wasn't painful but very uncomfortable.  
Alphys gave something into her computer again and activated the device.  
She layed it on the ground and suddenly something that looked like a portal appeared.

"Th-this is the passage to the other timeline, when you pass through, it kinda works like a shortcut, you'll get teleported to a random location in the other timeline, the portal will stay there as long as it is opened, you have 8 hours max to complete your mission, and don't use your magic, at least only when you have to, it costs energy to travel.  
I guess this isn't a problem for Papyrus though" 

Papyrus was coming closer to the portal and stood right next to his brother.  
He was still ignoring him a bit. "When you are ready, you can both step forward and just walk through, as if it is a door. Good luck" 

Asgore and the others were watching too, he seemed to be amazed by this technic.  
Red was feeling the serious and warning gaze from Asgore, he knew that if they were failing the mission, then they would be dust, Alphys, his brother and him...  
He couldn't let that happen...

It was either him, or his other self....

Red and Papyrus were slowly stepping through the portal...  
as the ground under their feet began to disappear...


	4. Undertale (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alphatimeline, Undertale

..... .....

* Alphatimeline Undertale *  
..... .....

Just a few seconds have passed and they immediately made it to the other timeline.   
It was really like taking a shortcut, but walking between other timelines was still a different thing...

Both he and his brother began to check the landscape first.  
Everything was brighter and full of life, not so dark and empty like in their timeline.  
This is what Red always wanted, a normal life...  
but he knew that this wasn't going to last either...  
they were now interfering in this peaceful life cycle and would rip it apart...  
they had no other choice though...

Not only this but Papyrus was still mad at him, he hasn't said anything since he literally stopped Asgore from killing him.  
Red sighed, he wanted to talk to Papyrus, tell him everything,  
but he didn't know how...

.....

In the next moment Papyrus' gaze turned in Red's direction.  
He was making a very serious face, his eyesockets were glowing red.  
Red knew that he was disappointed, it was fine if he was just mad at him...  
but disappointed was even worse...

"You could've been DEAD, Sans"   
Papyrus started in a very serious tone.  
Red was lowering his head. Papyrus was right, if he hadn't interfered, Asgore would have killed him.  
It was stupid of him, he really shouldn't have tried to fix this machine, now they were in even bigger trouble!  
Red knew the consequences, but the hope to escape this cruel world had been to big...  
but now, he isn't even sure if they can make it out alive...  
He brought everyone in danger...  
It shouldn't have happened like that...

Red sighed and carefully turned his gaze to his brother.  
"Papyrus, I - "   
"DON'T - PAPYRUS - ME!" Papyrus yelled.  
Though it wasn't really bothering him that his brother called him by his name, he was more worried, worried about what would happen if they came back,   
maybe without success even?  
There was only one thing that was important for Papyrus... complete the mission!   
No matter what...  
"I'm just here because of the mission!   
Nothing else...  
And I'm going to finish it WITH , or WITHOUT you" 

Papyrus went into the opposite direction, he never disobeyed Asgore, and he wasn't doing it this time too, he was loyal to the king.  
He is following every order the king gives him.  
That is also part of the royal guard's codex, always being loyal to the king...  
Red was aware of that too, but he couldn't change his brother's mind, he wasn't going to listen to him, especially not in this situation,   
since Red broke his trust...

Papyrus continued walking and was not looking back...  
Red had no other choice, but to follow him.

.....

They had been walking for a couple of minutes now and they were still somewhere in the snowy forest.  
Papyrus hasn't said anything since they left their spot, he was still focused on finding the other Sans.  
It was definitely harder than they expected, he could be anywhere...  
Luckily...they haven't met a single monster yet, that would have only endangered the mission.  
Red was silently walking behind Papyrus.   
It would definitely last longer, before he was going to speak normally to him again...

Red noticed that his feet were slowly starting to hurt, walking for a longer time wasn't his thing. Papyrus was tall and had very good perseverance, that was a big advantage.  
"B-boss, maybe we could make a small break, I'm kind of exhausted."   
Red hated to ask that, but on the other hand, there wouldn't be this awkward silence between them.

Papyrus stopped walking and turned around to his brother, who was leaning against a tree.  
"We are not going to stop now! This would only cost us more time!!   
If we don't find your counterpart, then Asgore will dust us both!! UNDERSTAND???!!!"   
Papyrus shouted from a few meters away.  
Red groaned.  
"You can stay here if you want... and as said, I'm going to finish it with or without you!"  
Red knew that he couldn't let his brother deal with his other self alone, this would only lead to more trouble.  
Papyrus went on, he was pretty fast.  
"WAIT!!" Red yelled and was trying to catch up with his brother.

.....

He was getting closer to Papyrus and nearly catched up to him, when he suddenly noticed that Papyrus was becoming slower.  
A few seconds later he was completely standing still.

Red was gasping for air when he finally reached his brother's side.  
Why did he stop? Or was he just waiting so that Red wasn't collapsing on his way to him?  
"Boss? Is everything alri-"   
"Pshhhhhhhh" Papyrus hissed and cut of Red in the middle of his sentence.  
Red was looking into the direction which Papyrus was looking at.

"Guess we aren't that unlucky" Papyrus whispered and took a closer look.  
Seems like they found one of Snowdin's sentry stations.  
But not only that...  
Red made one step towards Papyrus.  
There was someone sitting at the station...  
"I bet that's him", Papyrus added.

This Sans was wearing a light blue jacket and a white shirt.   
The opposite of what Red was wearing.  
Both Red and Papyrus were watching him for a few more minutes.  
They wanted to make sure, that noone else was around.

Suddenly there was a little monster that was coming by the sentry station.  
Papyrus moved closer to hear what he was saying.  
He had to be careful though, that the other Sans wasn't seeing him.

The skeleton with the blue hoodie was giving a hotdog to the monsterkid.  
"Here ya go kid, one 'dog for you" Sans said and smiled.  
"And since you are the last customer for today, you get another one for free" Sans added.  
"WOW! Thank you Sans, you're the best!!" The monsterkid said and happily walked away from the sentry station.  
"Hehe, kids" Sans leaned back and enjoyed the last few minutes of his shift, then he could finally get home to his brother who was already waiting for him, also with a plate of spaghetti. 

"The last customer, hmmm..." Papyrus repeated.  
He watched how the other Sans was just basically doing nothing right now...  
It would be the perfect time to get this job done!  
Before other monsters might come too, passing by the station...

"You stay here!" Papyrus warned Red and carefully moved forward.  
"Boss! You can't just - "   
But Papyrus wasn't listening to him and went out of the shadows of the trees.   
Red wasn't able to hold him off, he was way to stubborn...

The other Sans still hasn't noticed him.  
Papyrus came closer to the sentry station, his shadow was looping over the blue hooded skeleton.  
Now Sans seemed to have noticed that someone else was there, he was still not looking up though...

"Sorry bud, but I got no 'dogs for today anymore".  
Papyrus moved an inch closer. Then Sans turned his gaze at him too.  
"Well...that is ne-" Sans couldn't complete his sentence.  
He had suddenly lost ground under his feet and was flying two meters above the ground, his soul got turned blue...  
He was very confused.  
Weren't he and his brother the only skeletons living here...?  
But the taller skeleton looked kinda like his brother...  
Something wasn't right...

"Hey, that's not how ya greet a new pal" Sans added, but rather sarcastic than angry.  
"Do you mind of lettin' me down? It gets quiet uncomfortable up here"   
"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" Papyrus yelled angry.  
In the next moment Red came out of his hiding spot too, he wasn't liking what Papyrus did, but he wasn't allowed to interfere either, he had to play his part.

Now it was clear for Sans that they were basically versions of him and his brother.  
He still wondered how they got here though....  
"How 'bout we all hang out at my place? My bro is going to get worried when I don't get home in time" Sans said and stared at both, they don't seem to like that idea...  
"WE ARE NOT HERE TO PLAY GAMES, WE HAVE A MISSION TO FINISH AND THAT'S ALL!  
IF YOU DON'T DO LIKE WE SAY, THEN IT WON'T END GOOD FOR YOU!!!"  
Sans saw the anger in their eyes, but also a bit of fear...  
He had good skills, by also being a judge, not only a sentry guard.  
"Okay, okay, ya don't need to get angry buddy" Sans answered, still with a calm voice.

Papyrus dropped Sans on the ground, turning his soul green within a few seconds.  
Sans gasped.  
They needed to go back to the portal place, before other monsters pass by here.  
Papyrus started to summon something made out of bluemagic, while still holding the greenmagic up.  
Sans was impressed, this Papyrus was definately stronger, his version maybe too.   
" I don't want to interrupt you guys from whatever you're doin', but I promised my bro to get home intime, so that we could - "  
But Papyrus was interrupting him.

Red was afraid to say anything, but he already noticed that Papyrus was very much annoyed by this Sans.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME,  
WE ARE HERE TO COMPLETE A TASK, A VERY SERIOUS TASK!!  
AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH, THEN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!!

A few seconds later Papyrus had summoned something that looked like a bunch of strings.  
Strings, which were made out of blue magic...  
Why only summon bones, right?  
They were not only able to summon bones or bone attacks, they often used their magic to form other things, that were sometimes pretty helpful too.   
If you focus the magic even more, then you can nearly do anything you want...  
In the royal guard, he was also teached about dark magic, but this was more complicated to handle and it consumed very much energy and affected the soul in a bad way, a very bad way...  
It was only used in the worst cases, but monsters say that Asgore was using it from time to time too...

Papyrus got rid of the green- magic and let the strings wrap around Sans' wrists.  
They were glowing light blue and had the same effect as blue magic, meaning that he couldn't teleport or use his magic...

"If you should try to do anything stupid, then I WON'T hesitate to kill you" Papyrus said in an angry voice and was looking into the opposite direction.  
He was probably checking if it was safe to go back without being noticed, they could be starting to search for him...

"Let's get out of this place, we need to plan the next steps somewhere saver" Papyrus hissed and gave Red a sign to go.  
Then he immediately turned back to Sans.  
"Common, MOVE, we don't have all day!"   
Papyrus demanded and pushed the blue hooded skeleton forward.  
"Like I said...one false movement and you don't like what happens next..."

.....

After some minutes they finally reached the spot to where the portal took them and luckily for them, they didn't even came across other monsters.  
They had been pretty careful.

Papyrus pushed the smaller skeleton again, so that he landed in the snow.  
He obviously did that on purpose.  
Red was slowly moving to Papyrus' side, to stand right next to him.  
Both were looking at Red's counterpart, who was still laying on the ground.  
Sans didn't seem to be afraid though...  
"I don't know if you understand the seriousness of the situation, but I'll make sure that you do now!"  
Sans was trying to move his upper body a bit, so that he wasn't laying in the snow completly.  
His gaze turned to Papyrus and Red. 

"I'll tell you how it goes from here on..."   
Papyrus made a small pause and looked at Sans with a serious expression.  
"We are going to ask you a couple of questions, and you will answer them...  
AND DON'T DARE TO TEST MY PATIENCE, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES"   
Papyrus made another pause and got a little bit closer to Sans, his eyesockets were glowing light red.

"So..." he began.

"WHERE - IS - THE MACHINE?!!!"


	5. Undertale (2/2)

"WHERE - IS - THE MACHINE?!!!"

Papyrus yelled at Sans, his eyesockets were glowing even more red by every second that passed.  
So that's how the other versions of him must have gotten here, Sans thought.   
But they couldn't have used the machine at their place...  
it wouldn't have worked for them...  
it couldn't...  
that would have been way to dangerous and would have costed a lot of soul energy,  
but not only that...

"However you got here...  
it really isn't safe...   
travelling between timelines isn't something that ya do for fun...  
it costs a lot of energy....  
I tried to fix this machine a long time ago,   
I tried so may things...  
but then I figured...  
that there was no way to get through this process "in one piece"...  
Whatever you're trying to do,  
it's not going to work like you probably imagined...."  
Sans turned his gaze to Papyrus.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you bud, but the machine isn't working"

Red noticed that Papyrus wasn't going to take it any longer, his patience was gone already and it wasn't going to last long until he was going to get completly insane and angry.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU RUNT!!!!! I'M GONNA-"   
Suddenly Red interrupted him.  
"Boss, don't...   
I know where it is,  
he must be keeping it at his workshop too, I'm 100% sure, he is just another version of me, so it has to be there.  
I know what we need, I can get the rest of the blueprints and then we can go back! We still interrogate him later about every little detail, we just need some of his blueprints, its simple" Red added quickly.  
Papyrus gave him an annoyed look.   
He probably wanted to shout at Red for interrupting him, but the mission was more important...

"Ugh, then GO!!!   
Get what we need so that we can finally get out of this weird place" Papyrus hissed.  
Red nodded, but he was scared...  
He still wanted to cancel this mission somehow...  
but...  
that was impossible...  
when they finished their job here, everything was going to be the property of Asgore.  
Red didn't even want to think about it again, of what Asgore could do with his other version...  
or the machine when it was fixed...  
Red had to get clear thoughts first, this situation was just to overwhelming.

Alphys said that they shouldn't use their magic to much, so Red had to be careful, that he wasn't going to use it that much.  
He couldn't teleport to Snowdin so easily, because it was a different world and you couldn't just teleport somewhere, where you haven't been before...  
even if this place looked the same as theirs...  
At least Red could teleport there, where they had found his other version...   
from there, it probably wasn't far to get to Snowdin.

As Red entered the shortcut, Papyrus was getting a bit closer to the other Sans again.  
Sans saw the tall skeleton looping over him.  
His white eyesockets were watching every inch he made.

"So..." Papyrus began and was smirking brightly.  
"...I'm making sure that you will not test my patience ever again, and I hope that you'll learn from it..."  
Papyrus smirked again and moved another few steps forward.  
"...And to make sure that you really understand me this time..."

.....

* a few minutes later *  
.....

Red had already passed the sentry station and luckily there was still no monster around.  
So far, so good...  
They were probably at their own shift or at Grillbys.   
In his world were always several guards out there who watched nearly every meter of the Underground...  
but here..., nothing...  
It really must be a peaceful world...  
everyone is nice to eachother and you don't have to fear that you get dusted when you want to go outside and -   
No!  
He had to stop thinking about it, the more he feels with this world, the more weak he gets...  
Feelings show that you are weak, Red couldn't let that happen, he had to stay strong...

.....

It felt like eternity, when he finally got to the village of Snowdin.  
It was still to quiet around here though...   
Where were all the other monsters?  
Just where??!  
But Red continued to walk to the other Sans' house anyway...  
He wasn't going to let himself get distracted from the silence outside.

A few seconds later he reached the house and quickly moved behind it.  
There, were the workshop was supposed to be...  
Red had been right.  
He began to summon magic and "broke" open the door.  
Hopefully, noone heard it...  
if there actually had been anyone in all of a sudden.

Red was walking around in the room and stared at all his surroundings.  
He was amazed how many things his other self was keeping. Even photos.  
The machine was standing right infront of him and some files were laying around or were inside   
drawers.  
He took everything he could carry.

"That must be everything", Red said after a few minutes.   
He wouldn't get anything from the machine, but the blueprints and notes will help them definitely.  
"Let's head back to the boss" He mumbled to himself.

On his way out, Red hit the table infront of him, he cursed at it.  
It only hurt a bit, but it was still annoying, he was in a hurry, he wanted to get everything done right away.  
Suddenly a smaller photo felt of the table and landed right infront of his feet.  
Red looked at it and saw the other Sans with his brother on it.  
This Papyrus was looking way different, but nicer than his Papyrus.  
He was also very tall, but his style was different, probably his character and magic too.  
Red turned it around and saw a little text written on it.   
It was from Sans, to his brother...

"Dear Papyrus,   
I probably can't hide it from you forever, but if you read this, you might have already found it out anyway...  
You know that I love you and I only want you to know that I did all this to protect you...  
I'm so sorry, but I had no other choice,   
I don't wanted to bring you into danger or anything...  
You are my brother and I love you so much, whatever happens...

I'll explain everything, if the right time comes...  
but for now, it's better, if you forget about all this..."

~ Sans

Red sighed. Sans must have written this letter, in case Papyrus finds his workshop, or what he was really doing...  
Red knew about everything and about how his other version feels too, he had gone through the same...  
The neccessary lies, the fake smiles, the nightmares...  
Everything...  
Both just wanted to protect their brothers.  
But now...  
Everything was going to get completly out of hand...  
He was going to bring everyone into danger, again...

Red felt how tears were starting to fill his eyes.  
He carefully put away the photo and wiped away the small tears.  
There was still no time for emotional moments, he had to get his job done.

Red hurried out of the workshop.  
He had to get to the sentrystation first, to also avoid using to much magic.  
Then he could take a shortcut back.  
Red was about to head to the forest, when suddenly a tall shadow appeared next to him.

"SANS??!!"   
Red's eyes flung wide open when he heard a softer voice calling his name.   
It wasn't his boss' voice...  
PAPYRUS!   
It was the other version of his Papyrus..., oh no...  
"S-SANS??!"   
This Papyrus sounded very worried and was wearing a sad impression. He was coming closer, he was going to reach him soon.  
And it looked like, that others followed behind him.  
Red didn't know what to do, this Papyrus was searching for his brother for sure.

Red knew that there was only one way out, it was going to cost him a lot of magic, but he couldn't do anything else...  
Red quickly entered a shortcut, when the other Papyrus was calling his name again and again.  
"SAAAAAANS!!!"  
This was the last word Red heard, before leaving.

The ground under his feat disappeared...

....

Not even ten seconds later, Red landed right next to the other Sans and his brother.   
Unfortunately he also landed on his stomach.  
Red gasped in pain, he was very exhausted, exhausted and also shocked.   
Papyrus knew exactly what had been going on.  
"SANS!!!! DID YOU LISTEN TO ANY WORD THAT DR ALPHYS SAID???!"   
Red's gaze turned to his brother.  
"Y-yeah, bu-but this was an emergency!   
I - I was about to head back, but then I came across his brother, he saw me, and -"   
Red had to make a small pause, talking was to stressful.  
"The others must be already searching for him, I - I haven't seen anyone around town, that - that was probably why" Red gasped.  
Papyrus sighed, his expression was tensed.  
"Ughh, I guess you have to get to Alphys first, when we get back...  
We really should go now if they started searching for him, then we don't have much time anymore".

Papyrus took all the stuff that Red brought with him and put another device out of his pockets, that Alphys gave him too, so that they can call to their universe, to let Alphys open the "portal" again.

A few seconds later, Red heard Alphys' voice.  
"Everything is ready Al", Papyrus said.  
"We are ready to head back, but please hurry, we might get some company soon". Papyrus added and put away the device.

Red tried to stand up, but was holding one hand against his stomach, his whole stomach was hurting, his soul mostly.  
For a moment he turned his gaze to his other self, who was still all tied up.   
But also...gagged?  
Red threw a questionable gaze at his brother.  
"WHAT?" Papyrus asked, and turned his gaze to the other Sans, then back to Red.  
"He is pretty annoying and if he would have kept talking, then we would be dust already..."   
Red sighed, but he was relieved that Papyrus didn't do anything harmful to his other version.

In all of a sudden, the portal finally appeared.   
Papyrus was smiling in relief, then his expression was automatically turning more serious again.   
"Let's go home Sans!"   
Red was biting his teeth together and tried to ignore the pain that filled his body, when he slowly head to the portal.

Papyrus was meanwhile harshly grabbing the other Sans. 

Another few seconds later, Red finally reached his brother's side.  
But he could see some pain in the other Sans' eyes.  
He was already regretting their whole mission.

"OKAY, we are ready!" Papyrus shouted through the portal.

A small light appeared...  
And like before, their ground disappeared under their feet, when they stepped through the portal...


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' (UT) point of view...

* Undertale - Timeline, Snowdin *

a few hours earlier...

Papyrus was already preparing his battle armor for the next training session with Undyne.  
He was so excited and today he would finally show Undyne his new learned skills.  
It really helps training with her, she is the captain of the royal guard afterall.  
It is his dream to become a royal guard, just like Undyne...  
He never imagined anything else...

"Sans? Saaaaans?!" Papyrus shouted out of his room to wake up his brother, before he was going to sleep the whole day.  
Papyrus put on his battle body and hurried into the kitchen downstairs.  
He sighed when Sans was still not there.

Papyrus went up again and opened the door to Sans' room.  
It was pretty dark inside and several socks were laying on the ground.  
Sans was still not up.  
"Sans, common, you'll be late for your shift"  
Papyrus went closer to the mattress Sans was laying on.  
He then carefully started shacking him.  
"Ugh, what time is it?" Sans said half asleep and slowly got up with his upper body.  
"It's nearly 10 and you are supposed to be at your shift in a few minutes" Papyrus demanded.  
"Ah, yes" Sans added. Papyrus stared at him with an annoyed face, but it was fading away just a few seconds later.  
He was rather worried.

"Sans, if there is something bothering you, then you can just tell me...  
We're brothers...  
You haven't really slept, I see that and I saw that a few weeks ago already...  
I'm worried, and I don't think that it's good for your health".  
"Don't worry, bro, I'm fineeeee" Sans answered, Papyrus knew that he lied.  
But Sans was pretty good in hiding his feelings.  
His real feelings.  
Papyrus sighed again.  
He didn't want to bother him.  
"Well, I hope you come down soon, I made you a sandwich" Papyrus added and walked out of Sans' room.

A few minutes later Sans finally came downstairs too, he looked a lot more awoke now, luckily.  
Passing the kitchen, he took the sandwich and ate it.  
Papyrus said nothing at first, actually he wasn't really sure what to say...

"I'm going to Undyne today" Papyrus began and looked at Sans, who was still busy eating.  
"That's great", Sans said, after finishing another piece of the sandwich.  
"She can be really proud to have you", Sans added and smiled at his brother.  
"Yeah, I guess so" Papyrus smiled too.

A few seconds later Sans finished the Sandwich and stood up from the kitchen table.  
"I though Undyne and maybe Alphys could come over later today, it would be great if we all would come together again" Papyrus said and looked at Sans, who was just putting on his blue jacket.  
"Sure", Sans smiled and turned his gaze to Papyrus.  
"I guess I'll head to my shift, see you later bro, and thanks for the sandwich!" Sans added.

"Sans?" Before Sans was going through the door, Papyrus came closer. Then he hugged him.  
Sans was a bit surprised, since that hug came in all of a sudden.  
But it was really comforting.  
"Wow, is everything alright Pap?" Sans asked.  
"Yes, everything is fine" Papyrus answered and let go of Sans.  
"I-I'm just...I'm happy to have you"  
"Me to Pap, me too" Sans added and smiled brightly.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, see you later bro!" Sans said and disappeared into his shortcut.  
"Until later" Papyrus added.

......

* Waterfall * 

"I'm really proud of you Pap" Undyne gasped and set down on the rock that was right next to her.  
You learned a lot and I'm sure, if you keep training like this, you'll become a member of the royal guard in no time" Undyne said and smiled.  
"Wowie, that's great!!" Papyrus said excited and exhausted.  
The last sparring session had been pretty tough.

A few seconds later Papyrus sad down next to Undyne.  
He was really happy, but at the same time, he wasn't...  
"Hey, what is bothering you punk?" Undyne asked and gave Papyrus a little nudge.  
Papyrus was lowering his head a bit.  
"Well...it's hard to explain, but Sans hasn't been himself lately, he sleeps more, he seems more exhausted and he is not really telling me, what is going on...  
I know there is something, but...  
I don't know what...I don't know what to do..."  
Undyne wasn't liking to see Papyrus in a sad mood, so he started to comfort him somehow.  
Undyne layed one arm around Papyrus shoulder and started talking.  
"I'm sure this is just some kind of phase...  
but maybe Sans just needs some time, he probably will tell you, but maybe he's not prepared enough...  
Don't worry Pap...  
just give him some time...  
everything will be fine after that, I'm sure".

"Thanks Undyne", Papyrus said, he felt a little better now.  
"Maybe you should go to your brother now, we see us later the day, he's probably waiting already.  
"Yes, you're right" Papyrus smiled.  
"See you later punk!" Undyne said grinning.  
"And don't let anything get you down!" 

Papyrus nodded and headed back go Snowdin...

....

* Snowdin, Sans' & Papyrus' house *

It wasn't taking that long to get back home.  
Papyrus was already pretty nervous, he didn't know why though.  
Papyrus opened the front door and got inside.  
He put away his battle body and put on a shirt.  
"Coole Dude" was written on it. 

"Sans! I'm back" Papyrus yelled, but no answer.  
He went upstairs to see if Sans was sleeping, but he wasn't.  
He wasn't anywhere in the house.  
"Saaaaans???!!!" Papyrus yelled, still nothing.  
Where was he?  
Maybe at Grillbys??

Papyrus left the house, he was starting to get worried.  
Papyrus went to Grillbys next.  
"Hey Grillby, have you seen my brother?" Papyrus asked.  
"No I haven't, he hasn't been here today yet, I thought maybe he took a day of, but..."  
Grillby noticed the very worried look of Papyrus now.  
"I'll tell you when I see him, I can ask around for you to, it seems not typical of Sans to disappear like that..."  
"Thank you Grillby!" Papyrus answered, while catching for air, he was to stressed to speak.

Papyrus ask around town, if anyone had seen his brother, and so Grillby.  
Everyone's answer was "no".  
That just couldn't be, he must be around here somewhere.  
Papyrus didn't know where to search next.  
He was to anxious to think clearly.

Papyrus took out his phone and began to call Undyne.  
"UN-UNDYNE??!!" Papyrus' voice began to shiver.  
"Papyrus are you okay?" Undyne asked, she was sounding worried too.  
"I-I need your help, I can't find Sans, I searched nearly everywhere and he wasn't at Grillbys, he -"  
"Papyrus, calm down, breathe, everything is going to be fine, we'll find him, maybe he just felt asleep somewhere."  
"I'm not sure about it Undyne, I have a very bad feeling somehow , I haven't had this feeling, ever"  
"Stay where you are, I'm coming!"

....

Papyrus was waiting for Undyne at the house, it already got later.  
He tried to call Sans, but he didn't answer either...

A few minutes later Undyne finally came, behind her were some from the royal guard, as well as doggo, dogamy and dogaressa.  
"Papyrus!" Undyne came to him and hugged him.  
I told them that they help us to search your brother.  
Tears already filled Papyrus' eyes.  
"Doggo said that they came across a monsterkid, it was probably the last one who saw him, at his station.  
Maybe he is still around there somewhere".

"I'm coming with you" Papyrus said determined.  
The others nodded...

....

Nothing, just nothing.....  
Papyrus didn't know what else he could do, the dogs were still searching the area.  
Undyne was feeling how Papyrus must be feeling.  
"We'll find him somehow"  
Papyrus didn't say anything, he felt so empty and sad, it hurted, his soul hurted.

"I have to go back!" Papyrus answered and hurried back to town.  
"PAPYRUS, WAIT!!!!!!" Undyne shouted, Papyrus was pretty fast, only lead by his emotions.  
She tried to catch up to him.

....

Papyrus was coming closer to Snowdin when he suddenly saw a figure standing next to their house, it looked a bit familiar.

"SANS??!!" Papyrus gasped in shock.  
"S-SANS??!" Papyrus was comming closer.  
He was speeding up a bit.  
He still wasn't really seeing the face, but this monster just looked so similar to Sans, was it Sans???  
In all of a sudden the monster disappeared into a shortcut, just like Sans did.  
"SAAAAAANS!!!" Papyrus gasped and felt to his knees, he started sobbing.  
He was so close...

"PAPYRUS!!!" Undyne yelled und wrapped her arms around him.  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" Papyrus yelled angry, his right eyesocket was glowing red and he summoned bones around him.  
Undyne was jumping back in shock, she never saw this before, she never saw Papyrus so angry like that.  
Papyrus started shivering.

Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa came too.  
"What happened?!" Dogaressa asked.  
"We need to get him to Alphys, FAST!" Undyne gasped in shock.

"He is not himself"


	7. Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Both, Papyrus and Sans are s-so close to eachother, they have a strong brotherly relationship...  
> and so d-do their souls..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^ 
> 
> I'm sorry for the longer wait sometimes, but some chapters do take their time :3
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!  
> See ya<3

* Undertale timeline,  
present time * 

Undyne watched while Alphys was checking Papyrus' soul.  
He was half asleep.  
Alphys had to inject something to make him calm down.  
Undyne was worried, she hasn't seen her friend like this, Papyrus was always calm and the nicest guy....  
He wouldn't hurt a fly. 

Undyne came closer and watched Papyrus' upper body going up and down.  
He was breathing, that was a good sign.  
Alphys was still typing something into her computer.

"Any news Al?" Undyne began to ask carefully.  
Alphys turned her gaze to Undyne, she looked very worried too.  
"I-I checked his soul for a couple of times n-now.  
His sudden tantrum di-didn't hurt his soul, it is more like, that his s-soul caused the whole tantrum" Alphys answered.  
Undyne looked confused.  
"You-you can see it right here, his soul stats are normal, his hp is f-fine...  
His magic is higher than usual, bu-but his defense dropped a lot, his emotions t-took completely over, so that he fell in some - some kind of mental breakdown state.  
He - He got weaker..."

Undyne's gaze turned to Papyrus for some seconds, then back to Alphys.  
"But what caused this mess?" Undyne asked.  
Alphys lowered her head.  
"You won't like what c-comes next..." Alphys added.  
She was now looking at Papyrus too.

"You said that Papyrus began t-to behave differently when you both were s-searching for Sans right?"  
Undyne nodded.  
"Both, Papyrus and Sans are s-so close to eachother, they have a strong brotherly relationship...  
and so d-do their souls...  
Meaning, that if they are to far away from eachother, that one is s-suffering a lot..."

"B-BUT SANS ISN'T GONE??!  
HE SURE MUST BE AROUND HERE, HE-" Undyne interfered but stopped, when Alphys looked at her.  
Alphys sighed.  
"Actually you aren't s-supposed to know that...  
but I have no other choice..."  
Undyne raised an eyebrow.  
"Al? What do you mean??"  
Undyne gave her an anxious look.  
Alphys began to speak more slowly, her voice began to shiver.

"I ch-checked the cams when you brought Papyrus here, and I saw....  
I saw another f-figure...  
it looked like Sans, but it was-wasn't him, Papyrus maybe thought it was him, but it w-wasn't, when it disappeared already..."  
Alphys zoomed in the cam, where Sans' doubleganger stood.  
Undyne looked closer.  
"Who is that???  
And what is he carrying?!"  
Alphys sighed again.

"E-ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Alphys asked.  
Undyne was raising another eyebrow.  
"Al..." Undyne tried to understand of what was going on.  
"W-well, I guess I'll explain you everything..."

.....

Undyne was still listening to Alphys very carefully...  
It was a lot, but Undyne tried her best to understand her friend, every detail of it...

"Me and S-Sans used to work a lot together, until that accident...  
and everything...  
But he s-still believed in fixing that machine for good...  
It wasn't like we imagined...  
it was t-to dangerous...  
So we decided to lock it away, and decided to not tell anyone. The workshop was the better place, because n-noone knew about that room, noone except Sans and me...  
But it s-seems like that others might have found out about it too, a way to o-our world, a way to use that machine...  
I d-don't want to know the consequences..." Alphys was lowering her head again.

"So you mean, Sans is in their world?" Undyne asked.  
Alphys nodded.  
"IS IT POSSIBLE TO GO TO THEIR WORLD??! WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM TAKE HIM!!!  
There has to be something that we can do..." Undyne was walking nervously up and down.  
"We also have to do it for Papyrus...  
we need to get Sans back"

Alphys was typing something into her computer again.  
"I c-could try to follow his track, the doubleganger's track, to somehow f-find a way to get to their timeline, it could take a bit, but I'm not s-sure if it works..."  
Undyne was laying one hand on Alphys' shoulder.  
"You can do it, I believe in you, we just have to try it, Sans needs us, and so does Papyrus, if we work together, then we can do it! I'm sure!!"  
Undyne tried to build Alphys up, even though she wasn't sure what might comes next.  
But she also tried to stay positive, for her friend, for Papyrus...  
She just had to...

....

* Underfell timeline *

Red was glad to finally have ground under his feet again, but his happiness faded already...  
His soul and whole body was hurting as hell.  
That wasn't good at all.  
And it definitely wasn't the perfect timing now.  
Papyrus was already pulling the other Sans forward.  
The portal got closed a few seconds later.  
Red saw Alphys typing something into her computer, she looked scared, there was definitely something going on here too...

Suddenly another one entered the room.  
Red's eyes flung wide open, and so did Sans'.  
"I have been waiting for you..." Asgore said, a wicket smile appeared on his face.  
He looked at Red and Papyrus, then to Sans and moved closer to him.  
"Interesting, very interesting..." Asgore added and grabbed Sans' chin with his claw, moving his head up, to take a closer look.  
"You both really do look alike"  
Then Asgore immediately let go of Sans and turned his gaze back to the brothers.

"I must thank you both again for completing the mission, you are officially pardoned, I'm going to take care of the rest, you are free to continue your daily routine."  
Asgore turned to Alphys and gave her a more serious look.  
"Don't let me wait, we have a lot to do..."  
Asgore added and disappeared as fast as he came, the door closed.

Papyrus sighed.  
Seems like it was over for now and they could just go on with their life.  
But Red wasn't that optimistic anymore...  
He felt responsible for what he did, he couldn't just go and pretend like nothing happened or is going to happen...  
He couldn't...  
He had to do something...  
But for now he was to weak to do anything else, he wouldn't be, if he listened to Alphys, like Papyrus said, and not wasted his magic to much, which caused damage to his soul.

Red looked over to his brother, but he probably wasn't in the mood of talking.  
"Papyrus?" Red tried to start a conversation again, but he saw and knew, that his brother was still mad.  
Papyrus ignored Red.  
"I think those two need a checkup" Papyrus talked to Alphys only.  
"And hurry up, the king doesn't like waiting"  
Papyrus continued and slowly began to leave too.  
His voice sounded harsh, like always...  
This was the real captain of the royal guard...  
Red didn't like this side of his brother, but he understood, because Red was the one who lied to him, his whole life...

There was no real excuse for that...


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though she wasn't knowing if she could keep the promise, she was sure that she at least had to try it, for Papyrus.  
> And she wouldn't forgive herself if it wasn't working, giving up was not an option now!

Red felt his soul hurting again, like hell.  
Probably not only 'cause he overused his magic, but because of his brother, it hurted him even more than Papyrus, as long as there was this conflict, his soul couldn't really rest either...

By now he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore...  
The only thing Red noticed was Alphys coming closer to him, but she looked weird...  
The whole room looked weird, everything was spinning around him, again and again.  
His vision became more blurry.  
Alphys was calling him by his name, but he didn't answer, he couldn't, he couldn't do anything...

Suddenly his vision turned completely black...  
He felt to the ground...  
That was the last thing he remembered....

.....

..... a few minutes later .....  
(Alphys' Lab)

.....

Red began to slowly open his eyes, when he suddenly noticed a shadow standing right infront of him.  
It was Alphys, she still made a worried face, well....  
a rather anxious face.  
"Sans!! Finally, I-I thought you weren't going to w-wake up!!"  
Alphys panicked a bit.  
"Where, wha-" Red tried to complete his sentence, but he was only getting out some words.  
"The h-huge magic impact and emotional outburst have hurt your s-soul a lot, but don't worry, it could have been even w-worse".  
Great, Red thought, after this nothing could probably get worse, maybe it would be  
a good thing, if he just turned to dust right away.  
"Wh-Where's the other one?!" Red asked, nervously looking around in the room to see if his other version was still here.  
Then his eyes flung wide open.  
Behind Alphys was another room, both rooms were seperated through a glass wall, and on the other side he saw his original self, laying on a table.  
He was probably unconscious.

"Before you think anything else, I-I can guarantee you that he is fine.  
D-During the time you were unconscious, I managed to c-convince Asgore to keep him here, that was difficult, but Asgore t-trusts me, since I'm the only real scientist around here, he comes t-to check sometimes, b-but for now he is out of danger.  
D-don't worry, I didn't hurt him, he's only not able t-to use his magic for quiet some time and I did a check up on him, h-he sure is fine.  
I thought about what you said, and I want t-to help" Alphys said, she tried to smile a bit, even though she was afraid of Asgore still.  
"Afterall it was my fault too, but you d-didn't tell Asgore that we worked together and after I messed up, I o-owe you that one" She added.  
"I don't want to get s-surpressed anymore, it's time for a change"

Red was impressed what Alphys said, she sounded braver than ever, Red was glad that she was his friend.  
"Thank you Al, I wouldn't know what to do without you" Red smiled.  
"But there is only one problem" Red remembered.  
"...Asgore said me and Pap are excluded from the case now...  
so I can't-"  
Alphys immediately interrupted him.  
"Don't worry about that!  
I - I mean I can't to this job without an assistant, you know." Alphys winked with one eye.  
Red didn't know what to say.  
"You are the best Al! I don't know how to thank you!"  
"Y-you don't need to thank me, we are all in the same boat, so we are going t-to get out together, as a team".  
Red nodded and hugged Alphys, he didn't care that the pain was still filling his body, he only focused on the good things now...  
They were going to make it!  
Because he wouldn't know what to do if they didn't...

* Undertale Timeline *

"Papyrus? Papyrus??"  
Papyrus carefully looked around and saw a nervous and worried Undyne standing right infront of him.  
He was still very confused.  
What had happened?  
Had they found his brother?  
Papyrus pressed one hand against his chest, his soul was hurting a little, as well as his head.  
His memories began to come back.  
"N-NO!!!" Papyrus yelled and jumped out of the bed he was laying in.  
"PAPYRUS!!!" Undyne hold him tight and wrapped her arms around him.  
"It's okay, everything is okay Pap"

Suddenly several tears were running down his face.  
"I HURT YOU, I - I HURT EVERYONE!!!!" He sobbed.  
"Pap, you didn't hurt anyone, and it wasn't your fault"  
Undyne tried to calm him down. She tightened the hug.  
After a few seconds, Papyrus wrapped his arms around Undyne too, he accepted the hug, he calmed down a bit, he was still under a big shock though.  
"Shhh, everything will be fine" Undyne said in a soft voice.  
"Where's my brother?" Papyrus asked, his voice was shivering.

"Alphys is on it, we still don't know where exactly he is, but we'll find him, we already have a hint.  
Don't worry, we will find him, we'll bring him back home" Undyne added.  
She knew that she couldn't promise, but they had to find him and Undyne knows that Papyrus and Sans have a very strong brotherly relationship, even if they get into small fights sometimes, they always forgive eachother.

Papyrus layed his head on Undyne's shoulder, he sobbed, more tears were filling his face.  
In all of a sudden his body began to shiver even more, he couldn't hold his body up any longer.  
Luckily Papyrus didn't weight much and Undyne was able to hold him so that he wasn't falling to the ground.  
"Common, you need to rest" She added and helped him to his bed again.  
Undyne carefully let him go back into his bed.  
She felt that some tears were already running down her face too. That was very rare, she was a tough person, but seeing her best friend upset, is something she just couldn't take.

Even though she wasn't knowing if she could keep the promise, she was sure that she at least had to try it, for Papyrus.  
And she wouldn't forgive herself if it wasn't working, giving up was not an option now!


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw the fear in his eyes.  
> That's the fear of someone, who had seen the worst already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, stay determined <3

* Underfell Timeline *

...They were going to make it!  
Because he wouldn't know what to do if they didn't...  
  
.....

Not even a few minutes have passed, when the door opened with a loud thud and Asgore came in.  
His gaze was immediately turning to Alphys and of course he wasn't looking happy at all, probably since he didn't like Alphys' idea of keeping Sans here...  
Hopefully he wasn't going to change his mind , that he actually wants to take the other Sans with him instead.

"How is everything going?" He asked with a deep and tensed voice.  
His red eyes were focusing more on Alphys again.  
Red knew that Asgore definitely wasn't going to let them keep Sans forever...  
They had to hurry, if they wanted to help him.  
"Everthing is f-fine" She answered and began to stutter, she couldn't hide her nervousness, not infront of the king.  
"He's m-most likely asleep, I-I'm going to continue, when he w-wakes up" Alphys added.  
Asgore was still wearing a serious expression and turned his gaze to Red.  
He said nothing, but Red knew what his gaze said...  
He might've forgiven him, but trust is another thing...

Asgore turned his gaze back to Alphys and for a short time to the other Sans too.  
"I'll come back in a few hours and I want news" Asgore said and gave both another serious glance.  
Then the door closed.  
Alphys was relieved and slowly breathed out.  
She already wanted to say something again, when they suddenly heard another noise.  
This time it wasn't the door, luckily.  
Red looked through the big glass window and saw his other self breathing in and out very heavily, his eyes were still closed.  
"I think we have to do something, Al" Red said.

......

Sans' body was shaking, a lot, he wasn't seeming to be awake though.  
Not yet...  
His wrists were strapped to the table he was laying on, to prevent him from accidenlty hurting himself.  
"Maybe nightmares" Red added.  
"That is possible too..." Alphys said and was starting to search for something.  
"Too? Wait- what are you looking for?" Red asked.  
But Alphys immediately found something, a device which helped her checking Sans' soul stats.  
"S-Sans, could you please hold him down for a bit" Alphys demanded.  
Red nodded and hold down Sans' upper body.  
Alphys placed the device on Sans' chest and it began to make louder noises.

Alphys' eyes flung wide open.  
"Al? Is something wrong?" Red asked confused.  
"His s-stats are extremely high, looks like he has some kind of sh-shock, it could be a side effect, b-because his magic is still surpressed but -"  
"Papyrus" Sans mumbled.  
Red looked at his counterpart.  
"Papyrus..." Sans mumbled again, but in a low and soft voice.  
Looks like he was thinking about his own brother.  
Alphys was immediatelty measuring Sans' temperature.  
"His head is gl-glowing" Alphys added in a bit concerning voice.  
"I-I've never seen such low HP...  
h-he has only one HP..."  
Besides other monsters Red had low HP too, but more than his other self, also because in this world it's kill or be killed...  
Red wasn't proud of that, but that one time...he had no other choice, but to kill...

"So...? What do we do?" Red turned his gaze to Alphys.  
"W-we need to lower his temperature first, then h-his stats are going to sink too, b-but don't worry, his HP isn't going down, a-as long as he can rest...  
I'll get some c-cold water and a towel"  
Red was still feeling kind of helpless, but Alphys sure knew what to do, she was a doctor and scientist afterall.  
A few seconds later she came back with a bucket and a towel.  
She dunked the towel into the water and layed it on Sans' head.  
His body seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
Red hated himself more and more for dragging his other self into this situation.

.....

* Undertale Timeline *

.....

Papyrus was sitting on his bed and stared at the white wall infront of him.  
He felt so empty, he wanted to do something, but he knew that he couldn't...  
The only other thing he saw was Alphys from time to time who was running around, typing something into her computers, to figure out where his brother was, and Undyne of course, who was visiting him very often, since he needed to stay at Alphys' lab a bit more, for his own safety and health.  
He was feeling better by now, concerning his HP, but the fact that his brother was gone made him anxious and created even more pain, mentally.  
He was afraid to never see him again...

.....

* Underfell Timeline *

.....

Asgore has isolated himself in his throne room, noone is ever allowed to disturb him there.  
Some royal guards were watching the entrance.  
Noone was allowed to get in, without the king's permission.

Suddenly a shadow appeared infront of the royal guards...

One of the guards knocked on Asgore's door.  
"She has arrived, your majesty" One of them called out.  
"Send her in" Asgore replied from the other side.  
The guard opened the door and she walked in, then the door got closed again.  
Asgore turned around in his throne, he was still very tensed.

"I'm glad you came, Undyne." 

Undyne appeared in her royal guard armor and put away the helmet she was just wearing, revealing her face completly now.  
She had her red hair tied back and an eyepatch on one of her eyes.

Then Undyne bowed to Asgore immediately.  
"Your Majesty..." Undyne lowered her head.

"I think you might know why I called you here..." Asgore left his throne and got closer to Undyne.  
She lifted up her head, her yellow-red eyes met with the king's red eyes.  
"As you might know, there is a little problem...  
a problem which still concerns me.  
I know that you and Papyrus are close, so I want you to do me a little favor..."  
Undyne continued to listen to Asgore.  
"You always have been very loyal to me and so did Papyrus, but I have a feeling that he, and especially his brother weren't to honest with me" Asgore added.

Even after the mission, Asgore still wasn't trusting them and so he had to take other measures...  
"I want you to keep an eye on both, that's all"  
Undyne nodded.  
"Yes, your Majesty" She answered.  
"Good" Asgore smiled.  
"And maybe sent some of your guards to the workshop again, I'm sure that there are some details Sans hasn't mentioned either..."  
Undyne stood up and was directly facing Asgore now.

"Now, I need to take care of something first"  
Asgore was turning to Undyne for a few more seconds.  
"I'm counting on you" he added with a large smile and left the room.

.....

* lab *  
.....

"Hnnnnn..." Sans groaned when he slowly gained back consciousness.  
His head was hurting, as well as several parts of his body.  
"Wh-where am I...?" He added in a weak voice and carefully looked around.  
Everything was rather white or grey, there were no real colors.

Sans tried to move his upper body, but he wasn't able to move both of his arms.  
His wrists were strapped to the metal table.  
What happened?  
The last thing Sans remembered was that he got ambushed by two monsters, looking just like him and his brother, and then being dragged somewhere which is definitely not the Underground he knows...  
But he wouldn't do himself a favor if he continued to struggle...  
He was exhausted, tired and couldn't access his magic in any way...  
even if he would get free...  
without his magic...  
he wouldn't have a chance against those other monsters.

Suddenly he heard footsteps.  
The door opened and someone came in.  
Sans couldn't see them completely, but the only thing he did notice was, that they were carrying something...  
His soul began to beat fast.  
Was it a sryinge?!

Sans froze in shock...

He couldn't think clearly..., everytime it happened, the same scene played infront of his eyes and he only saw him...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sans yelled, panicking a lot.  
Alphys was completly shocked by herself and nearly dropped the pen and noteblock that she was holding.  
Red immediately came into the room too.  
He saw Sans' left eyesocket glowing light blue, with a bit of yellow every few seconds.  
He was scared.  
"Everything is fine, we are not going to hurt you"  
Red tried to calm him down.  
Sans' left eyesocket was still glowing.  
He reacted just like Red himself before, he definitely had nightmares, like him.  
He saw the fear in his eyes.  
That's the fear of someone, who had seen the worst already...

.....

"It's okay, p-please calm down!" Alphys said in a soft voice.  
Luckily it didn't take that long until Sans' eyesockets turned back to normal again and since there wasn't seeming to be a real threat.  
"Wh-what do you want from me?" Sans asked, still sounding a bit dizzy.  
Red started to lower his head.  
It was troubling him even more that he couldn't think of anything else, but all this being only his fault.  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I never wanted anything like this to happen, I -" Red tried to finish his sentence, when suddenly the door flung wide open.

"Knock, Knock." A large smirk appeared on Asgore's face as he entered the room.


	10. Angst & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We already have the key...  
> Now...we just need to find the right door"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter ^w^

Red froze again when he saw Asgore coming through the door in all of a sudden.  
He really must have forgotten the time...  
and this wasn't the perfect moment at all!

The king's gaze turned to the other Sans.  
He seemed to completely ignore Alphys and Red.  
Sans' eyesockets turned back to pitch black, then his left eyesocket began to flicker and switched from yellow to blue and back, again and again.  
It lasted only for a few seconds though...  
Sans' eyesockets automatically turned back to normal and he immediately began to catch for air.  
His stress level was very high, but he couldn't do anything about it.   
For some reason he began to remember things which he wasn't aware of anymore, he was more scared than usual...  
and by seeing Asgore, he was sensing that something was wrong...  
something about Asgore himself...

Red could tell that Sans was still in some kind of shock condition and Asgore being here, wasn't going to make it any better, he was going to make it even worse...  
The king was observing Red's counterpart more and more.  
Alphys hasn't said a word yet, she was way to nervous.  
Therefore Asgore knew that they didn't have any news for him...

Sans was breathing heavily in and out again when Asgore moved closer.  
"You both are really much alike..." Asgore chuckled a bit, Red had his attention now.  
"I'm going to give you a few more days to get me ALL the information I need, or else I'm going to finish this myself...  
I'm sure that you know what I mean...  
and I don't want to get lied at a second time..."  
Red and Alphys nodded with already lowered heads and anxious gazes.  
Asgore made his statement very clear.  
"We already have the key..." Asgore looked at Sans for a moment.  
"Now...we just need to find the right door"

Asgore was planning something...   
Red saw the look in his eyes...  
He didn't even ask about anything they did...  
The king was changing his decision very often, but Red is sure that he has a specific pattern, concerning all this...

"And Sans...I hope you were right about what you said earlier, it would be a shame if this was all for nothing and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen, would you?"   
A small smirk appeared on Asgore's face.  
Red said nothing, he couldn't.  
"Don't disappoint me...again." Asgore added and left the room, followed by some royal guards.

Immediately after Asgore left, Red headed for another door, he just wanted to get out, before he was loosing control over this situation, over his own body, his emotions...  
"S-Sans is everything o-okay?" Alphys asked worried.  
Red doesn't want to show how weak he actually was at the moment, but also Sans saw how damaged he was.  
They were both different, but still had a lot in common.  
"Just leave me alone" Red hissed, he was more angry and edgy...  
it was to much for him...  
But he actually was afraid of what would happen...  
Red knew that they probably weren't going to make it out alive, they had no choice and because of him, Asgore was also going to hurt the ones he cares about, especially his brother...  
Red wanted nothing more, but to get away, before he loses control completely...

Alphys decided to let him go, she knew what Red was capable of when he wasn't himself and she couldn't stop him...  
He needed some time...  
Alphys began to turn around to Sans.  
"You have probably a - a lot of questions...b-but you really don't have to worry w-we are not going to hurt you."  
Sans seemed to trust her a bit, since Alphys was his best friend in his timeline and this Alphys was kinda exactly like her, she seemed more anxious though, but that was no surprise, due to this timeline, which was very cruel, compared to Sans'.  
Alphys moved closer to him and carefully untied his wrists from the table.  
"Th-thanks" Sans stuttered in a lower voice.  
His eyes were facing Alphys' now.  
"I-I'm going to check s-some of your stats again, j-just to make sure, if y-you're okay with that?" Alphys asked, still being a bit carefully with Sans.  
Afterall he was still in a uncontrollable condition, it is for the best when he rests a bit more.  
Sans nodded and Alphys began to continue her checkup. 

........

* Undertale Timeline *

........

Some more hours have passed...  
Alphys was barely able to keep herself from falling asleep.  
She worked hours to somehow find a way to the other timeline...  
and when she thought she finally did it...  
she lost it all again.  
There were thousands of codes and numbers...  
if there was only one hint to anything...  
It would really help..  
But she wasn't going to give up...  
Undyne believes in her, everyone did.  
Sans was her friend and she wasn't going to let him down! 

"Alphys?"   
Alphys turned around and saw Undyne standing at the door.  
She made a worried face.  
Undyne knew that Alphys was working a lot, but she needed sleep, sleep was important.  
"Al, it's okay, you did enough today, I don't want that you overwork yourself, you-"  
"N-no, it's f-fine" Alphys interrupted her.  
"I-I can't sleep anyway" she chuckled a bit, trying to stay optimistic.  
"I can't rest a-as long as I can't f-find anything that helps us t-to make some progress in finding a w-way to the other timeline, maybe I m-missed something"  
Alphys started to look through some files again.  
Undyne sighed, she whished that she could do more...

......

Undyne decided to look at the cam photos again, while Alphys was still busy with some other files.  
She scrolled through some and to that picture, where the doubleganger was in.  
Undyne zoomed closer and watched the intruder for some more minutes...  
Suddenly she noticed the things he seemed to carry again.  
Sans' doubleganger was definately carrying something under his left arm and for some reason he was very close to Sans' and Papyrus' house...  
"What is your plan?" Undyne mumbled to herself and zoomed in more.  
When she had arrived with Papyrus, the other one was gone as soon as they came, but where was Sans at that time?   
They searched the sentry station he was supposed to be at and went right after they didn't find him to Snowdin, where they came across the doubleganger who seemed to come from the house...

Undyne looked closer at him again.  
"Alphys?" Undyne asked.  
"Y-yeah?" Alphys stuttered while putting away several files.  
"Do you know what this is?"   
It looked like white Paper, what he was carrying, but something was also written on it...  
Alphys hurried over to Undyne and looked at the cam screen, Undyne pointed at.  
"OH MY GODNESS" Alphys' eyes widened.  
"What is it Al?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.  
"Th-those are BLUEPRINTS! He-He must have stolen some blueprints from the w-workshop!!" Alphys gasped.  
"Undyne, we need to go there, that might be a hint!" 

Alphys grabbed some more stuff and threw it into a bag.  
"Th-thanks to you, we might know what this other d-doubleganger wanted with those..."  
"But- what about Papyrus?"  
Undyne asked.  
"D-don't worry, he sleeps, he definitely needs the r-rest, it won't take long, we'll be b-back intime" Alphys answered.  
"If we find out w-what he wanted exactly, then we m-might also get to k-know how he got here in the first place...and why he needs Sans..."

Alphys threw her bag over her shoulder.  
Undyne was impressed how quick she was.  
"Let's go and hopefully with this new information we find a way to get back Sans!"  
Undyne nodded and followed Alphys.  
On her way out she was passing Papyrus room and saw him still sleeping in peace.

"Don't worry, we'll find your brother"


	11. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears ran down his face, his body began to shiver.  
> "It's all my fault" Red muttered to himself and pulled his legs closer to his body, to bury his face between them.  
> "Everything is my fault"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again for the longer wait 0_o  
> I was just so busy with work, but I try to post every month somehow x3  
> I won't stop writing until I finish this, I promise! ^^  
> *stay determined <3

* Underfell Timeline *

Alphys was now finally done with her checkup on Sans and put everything back into the closet.  
She really hoped that Red was coming back soon, because every minute was counting from now on.  
She was aware that he was mostly down because of Papyrus, but there was nothing they could really do about it...  
They already messed up with bringing this Sans here.  
They can't afford messing up again...  
Alphys knew enough about the multiverse theory and that there were always risks you had to take, in order to suceed.  
It could be possible that they also might have caused trouble between the timelines...  
They had to bring Sans back somehow...  
And with that they were basically traitors for eternity.

......

"I- I'm sorry for wh-what I did to you" Alphys added when putting back the last gadget.  
Sans was carefully turning his gaze to Alphys.  
He didn't see any difference between his and this Alphys, both seemed to have a lot in common.  
"I didn't w-want to cause any pain, w-we didn't want an-"  
"You don't have to be sorry, really" Sans interrupted her, he wasn't reacting angry though, he was completly calm.  
"I forgive you" Sans added.  
Alphys was completely overwhelmed, she didn't know what to say, she didn't expect that reaction either.  
"B-but - it is our fault that you're here, why are you b-being so nice? W-we don't deserve mercy..." 

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Sans said.  
"That's what my brother mentions all the time.  
He is a cool guy and I would do anything for him...  
I never thought that there would be worlds out there, like this, that really exist...  
It was better to give up and forget about this...  
I gave up a long time ago, trying to fix that machine, to go back...  
It caused more trouble than actually solving it.  
But now...  
I even seem to remember things that I already forgot about...  
I'm sure you want to do the right thing, you both.  
You helped me and so will I"

.......

* UF Papyrus' Pov *

Papyrus was returning to Snowdin.  
He just wanted to get home, forget about everything what happened...  
But he couldn't...  
His brother lied to him, the whole time and now Asgore got an eye on both.  
One false step could cost them their life...  
What was he supposed to do now?  
Also since the other Sans was in their world...  
Would it really bring them freedom or any other kind of progress to this world?  
Papyrus began to doubt the king's plans.  
He never did, but this time...  
Everything was different anyway....

Papyrus reached his and his brother's house in Snowdin.  
Suddenly he noticed that the door was open.  
What happened here?  
Did someone- 

"Papyrus" Papyrus turned around and saw Undyne and some Royal Guards standing behind him.  
What was she doing here?  
"Undyne, is everything all right?"  
Papyrus asked, clearly confused.  
"I've got orders from the king.  
I'm here to examine the house"  
Undyne gave two wolfs a sign to start looking through the house.  
"And don't let any stone unturned" She added with a serious voice.  
Papyrus was still speechless.  
"Undyne wh-"  
Papyrus tried to say something, but she already interrupted him.  
"I'm sorry Papyrus, orders are orders, you and your brother are now under supervision.  
Don't do anything you will regret later."  
Undyne replied and followed the other guards.

Papyrus lowered his head.  
He couldn't trust anyone now.  
Not even his best friend...

.....

* Red's POV *

Red sat on the ground and stared at the dark wall infront of him.  
There was no way they could make it out alive, he wasn't believing in a happy ending anymore.  
He couldn't save anyone...  
Asgore is going to hurt his brother or Alphys, if he finds out what they are really planning now, there was nothing he could do, they all would be dust anyway...

Tears ran down his face, his body began to shiver.  
"It's all my fault" Red muttered to himself and pulled his legs closer to his body, to bury his face between them.  
"Everything is my fault"

.....

"Sans"  
Red lifted up his head.  
In all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice echoing through the room he was in.  
"Papyrus?!"  
Red stood up and looked around.  
The voice sounded like his brother, but Papyrus wasn't here...  
or was he?  
"Sans where are you?"  
The voice sounded more softly. Papyrus had a more energetic voice.  
Who was this? And why was he sounding a bit like his brother?

Red was searching the room and opened every door.  
"Where are you??!" He asked  
"Sans? Sans??"  
Red looked through the corridor, still nothing.  
Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, this couldn't be real.  
"Sans, please, come home"  
"Home?" Red asked himself.

Suddenly his eyesockets flung wide open, his soul was starting to glow.  
"What is happening??" Red added and layed one hand on his chest, exactly where his soul was.  
The voice got louder.

"Sans, I miss you, please come back!"  
Red sank to the ground and let go of his chest.  
The voice became more silent again.  
"N-NO, I CAN'T LOOSE IT NOW!" Red gasped and tried to concentrate.  
He closed his eyesockets and presses his hand against his chest again.  
"Please tell me, where you are, I miss you so much, everyone is worried"

The voice was now echoing through his whole body.  
Red tried to answer, but only through his thoughts, maybe that's how he could get in contact with the voice.  
"Who are you?" Red asked, trying to communicate with his thoughts only.  
The voice stopped for a moment.  
"S-Sans, is that you?" The voice answered him.  
It was hard to concentrate and listen, the voice echoed to much, but he couldn't loose the voice just now.

"Sans?"  
Red slowly opened his eyes, the voice sounded like as if it was right infront of him now.  
Wait...  
Red's eyesockets flung wide open when he saw a more blurry figure right infront of him.  
It was Papyrus! But not his, it was the other Papyrus, from his other self, but how???  
How was this possible.  
Was he seeing him too?  
Was he communicating with him?

This Papyrus looked more weak and tired, he seemed to be laying in a bed too.  
Red was shocked, he wasn't able to say anything.  
For a moment his and Papyrus' eyes met.  
Papyrus seemed to notice Red too...  
but also...  
that he wasn't Sans, though he recognized him, he still did...  
Red felt that Papyrus was uncomfortable, he wanted to tell him something, but Papyrus looked to scared.

Red's vision on Papyrus got even more blurry now.  
"WAIT!!! I CAN EXPLAIN!!" Red shouted with all power he had left.  
To late...  
the connection was gone already...

"NO!" Red cried out.

......

* Undertale Timeline *

Papyrus woke up in shock, his right eyesocket was glowing light red.  
He was heavily breathing in and out.  
He was alone again.


End file.
